


Don't panic but it's almost time for dinner

by WakeUpAndSmellTheCoffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is oddly calm, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Comforting Alec, Comforting Magnus Bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Don't panic, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Everyone likes cocktails, Family Dinners, Fluff and Angst, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus is the overthinker, Maryse is coming, She seems like she'd enjoy a classy red, Simon is a klutz, What wine does Maryse drink?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpAndSmellTheCoffee/pseuds/WakeUpAndSmellTheCoffee
Summary: Whilst preparing for the first family dinner at the Lightwood-Bane residence Magnus worries that Maryse may cause the evening to be less than pleasant. Lucky Alec is there to talk some sense into him.





	1. Wine and Assurances

Magnus stood in the kitchen and checked everything was prepared for the 10th time in as many minutes. He knew it had all been accounted for by the third check – where he realised that he had gotten the wrong wine and had a meltdown when he couldn’t remember what Maryse’s favourite was. He called Alec into the kitchen with such haste that he appeared with his bow and arrow drawn thinking something demon-related had occurred. Magnus would have almost preferred if it had. That would have been something he could control. Something he was good at even. And while entertaining was normally his forte, he was at a loss at to what else he could do to make this evening run as smooth as possible. So he magicked a bottle of Château Pétrus Pomerol from Bordeaux and with that he had officially done all he could.

His brain, however, did not agree with the logical assessment that this was the case. It kept urging him to do more and thus he had been wandering between the dining room and the kitchen for the past 15 minutes on the off chance that something had changed in his absence. He knew he was being ridiculous but he had so much nervous energy to get rid of and if he stood still now and held it all in he would look like a lunatic when Maryse arrived. 

Maybe the wine was too much. Maybe all that was needed was a nice bottle from the store down the road. It was probably best not to flaunt his magic in front of Maryse. Magnus knew she was not entirely on board with Alec dating a warlock. Yes – he should send the wine back to France and go to the store and get a nice bottle like a normal boyfriend would do. 

Magnus had his hand raised ready to flick his wrist and send the bottle back when an arm reached around him from behind and grabbed his wrist. He swivelled around to see Alec looking at him with a gentle but intent stare. 

“Magnus, you need to relax. Everything is perfect. Just like it was half an hour ago and the hour before that” Alec reassured with a calmness that Magnus could not quite fathom. 

“Why are you so calm about this? I haven’t exactly done much to impress Maryse lately.”

“You mean aside from helping us save the world?”

“Only after making deals with Seelies and nearly getting you killed the last time we were all here!” Magnus could feel his unease growing as he listed reasons why this was a bad idea. He knew it was difficult for shadowhunters to see point of views that were not their own and Magnus was waiting for a whole list of grievances to be brought up by Maryse. And every one of his actions he would defend which would only lead to an argument and more tension…

“Why aren’t you more concerned? This is the first time since you nearly died that we have all been together – notwithstanding life threatening emergencies of course.”

“Magnus you are the one who stopped Iris and you are the one that saved me, I’d say that counts as impressive.” As always Alec spoke from the heart and told the situation as he saw it. Magnus was touched that he would see him as the hero in a situation where his mother saw him as the villain.

“As for the deal with the Seelie Queen – you did that for your people. It shows your loyalty and your leadership. Both are qualities that my mother respects. It won’t take her long to see that once she gets to know you like I do.”

“Well I hope not exactly like you do” Magnus smirked and got either a small chuckle or a choke of horror back from Alec. Attempting not to get deterred when Magnus continued his flirting with a wink, Alec brought the conversation back to the original reason he entered the kitchen.

“Why were you trying to get rid of the wine? Don’t you think we’ll need it?” 

Magnus wasn’t sure if Alec was making a joke or being completely serious. It was one of those moments when it could have been either. 

“I was thinking of switching it for something else a bit less – umm – exotic” Magnus settled on over expensive or magically acquired.

“Why? This looks great.”

“Some would say too great” Magnus mumbled.

“Magnus, you can stand there muttering to yourself or you can tell me what’s really going on.” Alec looked at him with piercing eyes and it was one of those looks that meant Magnus would be spilling his guts in seconds.

“It’s too good Alexander. She’ll know I magicked it here from France so I thought I’d save us all some trouble and arguments and just get a nice bottle from the store like a normal boyfriend would.” Magnus rushed it all out as fast as he could to get it over with.

“Oh Magnus – this is our normal.” Alec did not want Magnus trying to prove himself – to him or to his mother. He was family now and that meant he didn’t have to try to be a part of it. He just automatically was. “You don’t have to pretend to be something you’re not. If Maryse can’t appreciate how amazingly talented you are then she is the one missing out. I don’t ever want you to feel like you have to hide things around my family – I know what that’s like and it eats you up inside until you feel worthless and you are anything but worthless Magnus.” Hazel eyes bore into deep brown and Magnus could sense that his case for swapping the wine was about to be lost.

“ – I just think it would be easier if – ”

“I don’t want it to be easier Magnus. I want it to be real. I want everyone to just be themselves and have a nice family dinner. And let the angel help anyone who ruins that.”

Magnus could see how determined Alec was to make this night a success. He wasn’t frantic or panicked, just organised and resolute. There was a serenity about him that hadn’t been there the last time Maryse was invited to Magnus’ apartment. His speech about everyone being themselves was as much for himself as it was for Magnus. He was done placating people and doing what they wanted. Alec had never felt so sure of anything in his life. He was so relaxed in this new home and he would be damned if anyone was going to tell him what to do in it. He was himself here. Like he was nowhere else. Time for his family to truly accept him for who he was and Magnus was a big part of that. 

“Ok. Ok. Yes I agree.” Magnus put his hands up in mock surrender. The pair shared a smile as Magnus brought his arms down to place them on either side of Alec’s shoulders. “Thankyou Alexander, your faith and honesty have once again restored my senses.”

“Anytime.” Alec said with a fond smile before leaning in for a kiss followed by a tight embrace.

Magnus, eying the kitchen table over Alec’s shoulder, suddenly felt mischievous and with a smirk added “You know – that kitchen table is rather hideous; perhaps we could get something in a style like – ”

“Magnus, let it go! This place – our place – is perfect like it is and do you know why? Because it’s our home. Not because it has a flame mahogany dining table or a chandelier in the middle of the room. But because you and I are here. That is all that matters. And anyone who cares about us will see that.” As Alec finished his proclamation he could see a grin beginning to spread on Magnus’ face. “You err, you were joking weren’t you?” Alec realised as his ears burned pink.

“Only because you are adorable when you make heartfelt speeches” Magnus defended with a statement that did nothing to stop the reddening of Alec’s ears. Magnus also picked up on something else Alec had said. “You did pay attention when I was asking what kind of table we should get. You said you didn’t mind.”

“I don’t. As long as it’s somewhere I get to share a meal with you every morning and every evening it wouldn’t matter to me if it was a cardboard box.”

Whilst not the most romantic of images, Magnus was touched by the simplicity and genuine nature of Alec’s statement. “Oh Alexander, you constantly surprise me in the best possible ways” Magnus claimed as he often did. “And just for the record we will never be getting a cardboard box for a table.”

Alec grinned and pulled Magnus in for a hug before making sure he knew one more thing. “You are it for me. I love you and that’s all that matters. Now let’s get changed and get ready for our guests.” Alec pulled out from the hug and towed Magnus towards the bedroom.

“Oh thank god Alexander you really need to change that shirt. This is a nice family dinner – not take out on the couch.”

Alec rolled his eyes and looked back endearingly at his boyfriend. At least he wasn’t using all his energy to fixate on changing the menu or dining settings anymore. In fact, Alec thought as they entered the bedroom, there were definitely better uses for Magnus’ energy.


	2. Elephants and cocktails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guests begin arriving and drinks are served.

There was a knock at the door that echoed through the loft and disturbed the blissful peace Magnus and Alec were enjoying as they lay in the afterglow. Alec made a noise of protest before remembering this was a very important event he was planning and sat up to get ready. Magnus seemed to be going through a very similar process as he sprung to life as well.

“Pants!” Magnus pronounced as he threw a pair at Alec to get changed into.

“Magnus, these are yours.” Alec said in a disapproving tone and holding a pair of tight, shiny black pants in the air. 

“But they would look so good on you.” Magnus purred as he crawled across the bed to both grab the pants and pull Alec back onto the bed for a kiss. A second knock on the door sealed their fate as they continued getting ready in a flurry of clothes being thrown every which way around the room.

“Right. Ok. We look presentable, yes?” Alec asked as he pulled his shirt straight and did up the buttons. He opened the bedroom door and looked back for Magnus’ answer at the exact same time the front door burst open and a heard of elephants came barging in.

“Alec! We’ve been out here for, like, 10 minutes man. That’s no way to greet your guests! Lucky I had the foresight to keep a key to this place.” Jace teased as he walked in.

“Jace! Don’t be a pain! Sorry Alec – he’s grumpy because I wouldn’t let him eat anything on the way here. I told him you and Magnus have been working really hard on this and he wouldn’t be the one to ruin it.” Clary chastised and defended Jace at the same time somehow. The enunciated ‘he’ didn’t go unnoticed by Alec and he wondered if everyone was waiting for Maryse to ruin the evening. The pair settled themselves on the couch right on top of each other as if there were no space to do anything else.

“Nice shirt Alec, had to get changed in a rush huh?” Izzy winked as she gave Alec a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear that his buttons were done up incorrectly. She then sauntered off to check out what they’d done to the rest of the apartment.

“Woah, Alec this place looks incredible. I hope you don’t mind me bringing a little A- for my own dinner.” Simon lifted a bottle of blood. “I’ll just put it in the fridge. Doesn’t seem to have such a metallic note to it if it stays cold.” He walked past a gaping Alec and into the kitchen where he began shuffling everything in the fridge to make room.

Alec almost wished it were an actual herd of elephants that had entered. 

“Our friends are here.” Alec mumbled to Magnus who had come up behind him and was rubbing his shoulders. 

Jace had gotten comfortable sprawled on the couch with an arm swung around Clary. Izzy had her head in one of Magnus’ potion cupboards attempting to decipher the labels on the bottles. And the smashing of glass alerted the pair to the whereabouts of Simon.

“Everything is fine!” He yelled from the kitchen. “Unless anybody wanted white wine that is. Then everything is not fine.”

Magnus silently thanked the gods it wasn’t the precious bottle of Château Pétrus Pomerol.

“I’ve got this. It’s under control. You go join the others.”

“You’ve changed your tune rather quickly” Alec observed.

“Well my boyfriend has many devious methods of persuasion” Magnus murmured into Alec’s ear before squeezing his shoulders one last time and heading to the kitchen.

Alec tried to compose himself, a difficult task when a blush was working its way up his cheekbones to his ears, before he entered the sitting room. The last thing he wanted Jace or Izzy to see was his uncontrollably rosy cheeks. He wouldn’t hear the end of it all night. 

“Mother didn’t come with you from the Institute?”

“She was finishing off the paperwork from her last hunt. She said she’d meet us here. Don’t worry Alec, she’ll be here.” Izzy tried to ease his concern before he even had a chance to voice it. 

“Right. Ok then. Who wants a drink? Magnus has made some amazing cocktails if anyone wants one?”

The girls shot up their hands and Jace made a sour face. 

“Oh Jace, stop pretending you don’t like cocktails! I distinctly remember a few dates where an umbrella was even requested because it didn’t taste the same without one.” Clary informed the room while Izzy and Alec made no attempt to hide their snorts of laughter.

“I would just like to clarify that I had a lot, and I mean a lot, to drink before each and every one of those incidents.” 

“So cocktails all round then?” Alec grinned at Jace and escaped to the kitchen before any more protests could be made.

He returned with not only the cocktails but Magnus and Simon as well. The latter was holding a plastic wine glass filled with crimson liquid and wearing a surly look on his face.

“Magnus said I can’t be trusted with the fine glassware.” He said dejectedly.

“No, I said we don’t want the crystal glasses stained with your drink of choice there.”

“Magnus! You have magic – even if it were possible for them to get stained you could magic it away in an instant!” Simon argued. 

“Simon you have to admit you do have a habit of breaking things. Remember when Rock Solid Panda were doing the gig at that new café and the amp –”

“O-Ok Clary no one needs to hear about this.” Simon tried to cut her off. 

Another knock at the door meant Magnus and Alec never heard what happened with the amp. They both rose to greet Raphael and Luke at the door who swore they did not come together but happened to arrive at the same time. Magnus took Luke’s coat like a gentleman and ushered them over to where the others had gathered. Now there was only one person to come.

Magnus and Alec relaxed into a sofa together. Each had a drink in hand and Magnus’ other had found its way around Alec’s shoulder. Looking around the room, their guests were waving their glasses animatedly through the air as they chatted like a normal group of people. Not a bunch of demon hunters and warlocks and werewolves and vampires but a gathering of friends and family even if it didn’t always seem that way.

“You know, we have quite the selection of friends.” Magnus said to his boyfriend who had the same thoughts tumbling through his mind.

“We do. It’ll be amazing if we reach the end of the night without any major incidents.” He had been so focused on preparing for Maryse coming that he hadn’t put any thought into the odd collection of people they were placing into a room together. 

“Why do you think I doubled the suggested alcohol content in the cocktails?” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows at Alec and got a grin in return. 

“You always think of everything.” Alec smiled.

As a second round of cocktails were magically clicked into everyone’s hands the laughter and chatter in the room began to grow. As did the sound of Jace’s rumbling stomach. Alec looked at his watch and frowned. It was an hour after the arrival time they had specified. Everyone would be expecting to eat soon and Magnus was getting anxious about his food not being served at its optimum if they waited any longer. There was only one thing holding them back from serving dinner. Maryse had not yet arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of fun before the angst begins...  
> As always thanks for reading :) xx


	3. Selflessness and selfishness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries not to care that Maryse has not arrived. Magnus' turn to talk some sense into him.

A third round of drinks were reaching their final drops just as Alec reached his final tether and decided to call it. He tried not to care that his mother couldn’t make the effort to turn up to the only personal event he had ever asked her to attend. He truly believed that it was her loss to remain uninvolved in this part of his life and he had been prepared to not care if she didn’t show. But now that the moment had arrived, deep down in a way that truly irritated him, it still stung not to have her here.

He couldn’t escape this innate tendency of his to please everybody – especially his parents. Just one more thing he wanted but couldn’t have when he was growing up. Sure, he could get it by shooting an arrow straight or killing a demon but that wasn’t him – that was the shadowhunter. None of his personal decisions were ever praised so he became locked up in his warrior exterior. That was not a prison he was about to return to. 

He caught Magnus’ eye and tapped his glass signalling for a refill. Magnus tried to gauge his mood and decide whether he should indulge his boyfriend or not. The feeling he got was that Alec would refill his glass with something heavier than Magnus would so he waved his hand to fulfil the request. Jace’s stomach made it’s most astonishing sound yet and instead of complaining he just looked up at Alec guiltily. He didn’t want to be the one to draw attention to the fact that they were all waiting for dinner. Clary was staring at Alec with a similar expression and as usual, without meaning to, became the person to make him snap. He would not have everyone pitying him and turning this night into a sombre affair.

He stood up from where he was perched next to Magnus and swayed on the spot before regaining his composure. 

“Sorry, just – ummm – stood up with too much, err, vigour I think, mm”. Alec explained certain that was the reason for his stumble. 

Clary and Jace shared a look. Luke hid a knowing smile behind another sip of his drink and Raphael did not seem to be paying attention in the slightest. 

“Excellent use of the word vigour there Alec - it really doesn’t get enough credit for being a good word.” Simon chuckled before Izzy hit him across the ears.

Magnus refrained from interrupting for the moment and let Alec continue. 

“Yes. Right. Well we have waited long enough. If you could all make your way into the dining room Magnus and I will bring in the food.” He flung his hand out to indicate the direction of the dining room. Unfortunately he chose the hand that was currently holding his cocktail. As a consequence, part of the contents splashed over the rim and onto the floor. Everyone pretended not to notice.

While their guests filed into the dining room, Magnus followed Alec into the kitchen.

“I really need to teach you how to drink more – or should that be less?” Magnus directed at Alec’s back as he got the bowls of food ready on the kitchen counter. They had decided to make a feast that everyone could pass around and share. It seemed like a sweet idea at the time. Now Alec wondered if he had been an idiot to ever think this would work. He turned to face Magnus with his back resting on the drawers behind and hands gripping the edge of the counter top.

“Look Magnus, I know I’m the one that gave you the speech before and I honestly do think it’s her loss if she chooses not to be here and accept this” Alec gestured between the two of them to indicate their partnership. “It’s just – I guess it’s just – she’s my mother. My whole life has been about following the Clave’s orders before anything else and I guess I just hoped that one day she would chose us over duty. Maybe that’s selfish and maybe that makes me a terrible shadowhunter but that’s the truth.”

“Alexander you listen to me” Magnus came close and put his hands on Alec’s shoulders. “You are not selfish and you are not a terrible shadowhunter. You care about people’s feelings and concerns and you place them above your own. It’s not selfish for you to think about your own needs for once. It’s healthy. It’s how you live in this world without it swallowing you in a blanket of work and responsibility.”

Alec lent his head against Magnus’ right arm where it lay on his shoulder and closed his eyes as he thought about selflessness and selfishness. His head seemed to spin a little in the dark so he opened his eyes again to be met with a set of imploring brown ones. How could anyone not love this man? He lifted his hands up from where they were resting on the counter top and placed them on top of Magnus’. He brought the warlock’s right hand to his lips in order to caress it with a kiss before placing both of Magnus’ hands on either side of his own waist. Alec then brought both hands up to wrap around the back of Magnus’ neck and scratch over the hair at the nape. 

“How is it that you always know exactly what to say?” Alec was in awe at how attentive, intuitive and caring his boyfriend was.

“Because I am amazing.” Magnus couldn’t resist a bit of flirty self promotion. 

“You really are.” Alec looked at his boyfriend with no attempt to hide all the love and wonder he was feeling. “Magnus, I want you to know that this phase of my life I am giving to you. I’m all in. I will choose you over the Clave every time. I - I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Alexander.” 

Alec pulled Magnus closer with the hands that were wrapped behind his neck and met his lips in a kiss. When they broke apart, each took a breath in before dropping their hands and finally collecting everything they needed for the meal. 

“Now let’s get out there and entertain like I was born to do and you will be taught how to do.” Magnus said with hands balancing three bowls of salads for the table. 

“Magnus – I entertain an Institute full of assorted shadow world delegates every week. I think I can handle a few guests in my own home.”

“Oh the naïveté of youth!” Magnus chuckled. “Those things are incomparable my love. You have always excelled at your work but you could use some pointers on how to relax and entertain for fun.”

“Everything seems easy enough so far. And I distinctly remember someone else panicking only a few hours ago.”

“Yes. Not my finest hour. But as you said my darling ‘You and I are here. This is all that matters. And anyone who cares about us will see that, praise our cooking talent and have a marvellous time!’”

“I’m not sure that’s how I said it.” Alec grinned as Magnus disappeared into the dining room to adorn the table with all the glorious food they had prepared. 

Alec stood for a moment in the kitchen and smiled to himself. Magnus was right and he had used Alec’s own quote against him which was becoming a rather annoying habit for the both of them. He followed his boyfriend out of the kitchen with the meats they had prepared and an Indonesian dish the warlock had wanted to share with his friends. This was the kind of life Alec had never even dared to dream of and now that he had it let the angel help anyone who tried to take it from him.


	4. Past, present and future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is finally underway! And what family dinner would be complete without good food, bickering, laughter and gentle mocking?

There was not a frown in sight around the table. Even Raphael had managed to turn his permanent scowl into more of a sly grin. The cocktail glasses had been emptied and the food was being consumed at a rate of knots. Luke had started on the beers he’d brought around. He passed one to Jace before awkwardly offering to Raphael who had taken the seat next to him. Raphael replied with a grin that showed the blood on his teeth indicating that he was fine with his own flask of crimson liquid. 

“Oh Raphael, do stop being so crass.” Magnus scolded across the table. 

“I was simply saving an awkward conversation that involved the words ‘blood’ and ‘drinking’ at the dinner table” Raphael replied smoothly. 

“You mean the conversation you just started then? Real smooth Raphael.” Simon relaxed back in his chair quite pleased with himself as he swirled the red solution in his own glass. The fact that the glass was a plastic cup did nothing for the image of superiority he was trying to pull off.

“D – hiccup – don’t even worry about it Raphey! Everyone can s-say what they want to here. That’s the whole point! The point of it all! And that point is-s that you can just be who you are – which is a vampire – and don’t even worry about it! Did that make sense?” Alec slurred his words a bit and was flailing his arms about as he spoke. Magnus watched him with a smile. He had rosy cheeks and a big goofy grin on his face as he spoke with enthusiasm. Magnus liked happy drunk Alec a whole lot better than sad tipsy Alec. 

“Sure does brother. I feel free to be the gifted, handsome shadowhunter you all know me to be. Thank you for the vote of confidence, Alec.” Jace declared as he stood up and then bowed towards Alec as he thanked him. This time it was his turn to spill a little beer from the bottle onto the table. Luckily, the surface had been covered by a rust coloured jacquard cloth with a scalloped edge chosen by Magnus for this occasion. Alec hadn’t had the faintest idea what he was talking about when discussing colours, hemming and design. Who knew there were so many shades of red? Magnus pointed out that this was one of the many things he could learn about entertaining.

The warlock had gone with a coloured cloth as he had little faith that a white one would have made it through the night in any sort of recoverable condition. Initially, it had been because he knew Simon was coming but apart from breaking the bottle earlier he was yet to spill anything else. Perhaps it was because he was on his best behaviour now. More likely because everyone else had knocked back a few drinks by this point and had finally overtaken Simon in the clumsy stakes. 

“Ooh shut up Jace. I think it’s safe to say that no one here would care to see what you’d be like with a further confidence boost.” Alec chuckled to himself. Magnus had to agree that any further boosting would be bordering on insufferable. Even Clary was nodding her head in agreement to which Jace looked sorely disappointed. His pouting only made her laugh louder. 

“And Raphael, don’t think I’ve forgotten about the Izzy thing.” Alec added. “I’m still watching you.” Somehow in amongst the alcohol fog Alec found some clarity to stare at Raphael in warning without any indication that he’d be looking away any time soon. Magnus, keen to move the conversation on, opened his mouth to say something distracting, but was beaten to it by Izzy. 

“Oh Alec for god’s sake, one of these days you’re going to have to give me some of the blame for that as well. You can’t put it all on Raphael.” Izzy stated with a note of frustration in her voice.

“Well – hiccup – just watch me Izzy.” He leant back in his chair and took a sip of wine while continuing to stare at Raphael. He seemed to ponder for a bit and then come to a realisation as he sat up straight again. This realisation may have been caused by Izzy’s eyes boring a hole into his soul but, however it had occurred, he decided to ease off Raphael for the moment. “I guess – for now I will let it go in favour of the whole ‘be who you are’ vibe of the evening.”

“Vibe – another great word Alec, you should do more speeches at the Institute after a few drinks.” Simon laughed and everyone else joined in. The idea of a shadowhunter being drunk at the Institute, let alone the Head, was pretty funny. Alec had to admit they were a rigid, uptight bunch.

The laughter died out slowly only to be replaced by the sound of someone choking. Magnus scanned the table to see Luke with watery eyes and a look of deep regret on his face. 

“What. Is. This. Sauce??” He managed between sips of his drink.

It was Alec’s turn to wear a knowing look on his face. “Magnus, you didn’t warn anybody?”

“Much more entertaining this way darling. That would be a hot sauce called sambal korek which tastes amazing with just about anything.” Magnus explained.

“If you’re Magnus maybe.” Alec put his hand up and pretended to whisper to all his guests from behind it. Everyone was trying not to laugh because Luke seemed to be in a decent amount of pain so a stifled chuckle made its way around the table instead.

“I guess I’ve just always had a knack for handling hot things, hey Alec?” Magnus winked at his boyfriend. 

Alec spat out a mouthful of wine. How had he not become used to Magnus’ random bursts of flirting and innuendo yet? Perhaps he never would. It also didn’t help that Magnus thought his reactions were adorable.

“Don’t worry Luke. The first time Alec tried it he pretended he wasn’t fazed but I caught him brushing his teeth several times more than necessary that evening.” Magnus recalled the incident with fondness. 

Once he had calmed down somewhat and keen to move on from the sauce fiasco, Luke had another question for Magnus. 

“What’s this other dish here? Definitely more to my taste than your – err – sambal whatsit.” Luke asked as he reached for thirds, keen to continue battling the slowly receding fire inside his mouth.

“That would be a Gulai, a curry, but without as much kick to it as we would normally have which is probably why you like it.” Magnus tried to explain without offending Luke any further.

“It’s a family recipe actually. My mother used to make it for me and it always gave me great comfort. I’ve spent centuries trying to replicate it exactly and I don’t think I ever have. It’s a challenge I have with myself.” He smiled at everyone around the table and thought back on some of the only fond memories of his childhood where he wasn’t being treated with revulsion. It was always bittersweet to remember those times. Alec reached over to him and squeezed his hand under the table. While everyone else saw peacefulness and nostalgia on Magnus’ face, Alec knew the turmoil that had began swirling inside. Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand in return and brought himself back to the present where his friends were. 

“I thought it would be a nice dish to share tonight and maybe give all of us some comfort.” Magnus declared. 

“Well I hope we have many more test runs to go and that every other evening is as perfect as this one.” Clary said with a sweet smile. 

“Yes he is perfect isn’t he?” Alec said as he stared at his boyfriend with glassy eyes.

Everyone burst into laughter again. 

“Alec what have I told you about thinking with your stele all the time?” Jace chuckled along with the others. 

“And exactly what were you thinking with when you bedded several women while you were living in my apartment as a guest?” Magnus inquired. “Because it was most definitely not your I-am-so-greatful-that-you-let-me-stay-here-and-I-will-treat-this-place-with-respect brain.” 

“Magnus, mi casa es su casa – was that not what was said? Your words buddy.”

“So several women huh?” Clary inquired putting a stop to the playful (though she got the feeling Magnus was being quite serious) argument. 

“Umm, yes about that. I, err, was not in a great place and, umm, did we say several? More like a small few or a tiny insignificant number that is, err, small. Did I say that already?” This time it was Jace’s turn to rub the back of his neck in awkwardness as he tried to get himself out of this one. “Also, you were my sister then.” He added lamely.

“Well she never really was your sister.” Simon pointed out.

“Not helping Simon.” Jace snapped.

“Oh Jace calm down, I know that was a difficult time for you. Plus, do you think I was celibate before we started dating? Whatever happened before is in the past. You are my future and I hope I am yours. That’s all that matters now.” Clary cleared up the mess before it got any bigger and leant in for a kiss from Jace.

“Excuse me while I throw up.” Raphael muttered from across the table. “And I hope we all appreciate how difficult that would be and the limits you have pushed me to in order to be able to do it.” He finished in a completely serious tone. It was possible Magnus and Simon were the only ones to detect a hint of sarcasm underneath.

“I think it’s sweet. Everyone being all loved up.” Izzy piped up. She glanced sideways at Simon as if by instinct. Perhaps she wasn’t even aware she had done it. 

“I agree.” Alec beamed. “And I think it calls for a toast.”

“If you say ‘to love’ I really will throw up.” Raphael confirmed. 

“No – I have an even better one. To the future!” Alec said as he stood and glanced straight at Magnus before casting a glance over everyone else around the table. 

“To the future!” Everyone repeated and raised their glasses. 

It was at that moment, when the sound of glasses clinking should have been heard, that a harsh pounding at the door echoed through the loft instead. Magnus and Alec shared a frown before heading over to investigate. The pair opened the wooden door to reveal a figure caked in mud and dirt.

“Alec, I am so sorry I’m late.”

Maryse had finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust Maryse to ruin it at some point. OR will she?? ;) xx


End file.
